Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai
Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (俺の妹がこんなに可愛いわけがない, lit. My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute), also known as Ore no Imouto (俺の妹) or Oreimo (俺妹) for short, is a Japanese light novel series written by Tsukasa Fushimi, with illustrations by Hiro Kanzaki. The first volume was published by ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Bunko. The series includes 12 novels released between August 2008 and June 2013. A manga adaptation drawn by Sakura Ikeda started serialization in the March 2009 issue of ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine. An anime adaptation produced by AIC aired in October 2010 and a 13-episode second anime season produced by A-1 Pictures aired between April and June 2013. An additional three episodes was streamed online on August 17, 2013. Plot Kyousuke Kousaka, a normal seventeen-year-old high school student, has not gotten along with his younger sister Kirino in years. For longer than he can remember, Kirino has ignored his comings and goings and looked at him with spurning eyes. It seemed as if the relationship between Kyōsuke and his sister, now fourteen, would continue this way forever. One day however, Kyousuke finds a DVD case of a magical girl anime entitled Stardust Witch Meruru (星くず☆うぃっちメルル, Hoshikuzu Uicchi Meruru) which had fallen in his house's entrance way. To Kyōsuke's surprise, inside the case is a hidden adult video game titled Imōto to Koishiyo! (妹と恋しよっ♪?, Let's Fall in Love with Little Sister!). Kyōsuke attempts to fish out the culprit who dropped the case by bringing up the topic of magical girl anime at the family dinner table. All that comes out is a strong negative reaction from his parents, especially his anti-otaku policeman father. That night, Kirino bursts into Kyōsuke's room and, in perhaps the first conversation she has initiated with him in years, says they "have things to talk about." Kirino brings Kyōsuke to her room and shows him an extensive collection of moe anime and lolicon bishōjo games she has been collecting in secret. Principal Characters Kyōsuke Kōsaka (高坂 京介, Kōsaka Kyōsuke?) Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura Kyōsuke is the 17-year-old main character of Oreimo. He has a distant relationship with his sister, feeling that this will never change. However, this suddenly changes when he finds one of her adult games and learns that she is an otaku. Through this, he tries to be a supportive older brother while realizing he himself knew very little about his sister, such as being almost flawless at school to working as a model. Kirino Kōsaka (高坂 桐乃, Kōsaka Kirino?) Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu Kirino is Kyōsuke's 14-year-old younger sister. She is mature for her age with a cold, tsundere-like personality. She has a strong "little sister" fetish and owns many adult games with older brother/little sister themes, which she got a job modeling to pay for. Despite this, she states she does not know why she started liking it, though it is suggested that she has a brother complex and is using the games as a surrogate to this. She often denies such feelings and believes the 2D and 3D worlds should be kept separate. Manami Tamura (田村 麻奈実, Tamura Manami?) Voiced by: Satomi Satō Manami is Kyōsuke's childhood friend who wears glasses. She is described as 'plain'. She has a crush on Kyōsuke and blushes to his compliments. She becomes comically blind when she is not wearing her glasses and seems to sprout dog ears when complimented. See also *Light Novel Volumes ko:내 여동생이 이렇게 귀여울 리가 없어 Category:Media